


The Dark Man

by TurtleNovas



Series: Aranlyde/Nasilovat Legacies [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, OC: A'shur, OC: Makolin, OC: Rydra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleNovas/pseuds/TurtleNovas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl makes a mysterious new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Man

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Strangers  
> Warning: This may give off stranger danger vibes. It's because it totally is stranger danger, and is the beginning of a very dark, twisted relationship.

The first time she saw him, she was four years old, dozing in her room as she pouted. She'd been sent to bed without dinner, all because her stupid mother didn't think her joke was funny. So what if Granny Shaffa could've gotten hurt? She _didn't_ , because Rydra knew what she was doing. Mother had been angry though, had yelled, and called Rydra a _bad girl_ , until Rydra had run off, screaming _bad mother_ right back at her, trying to hide her tears.

When she'd come back, her mother had apologized for yelling, but had told her she must be punished anyways. So there Rydra was, stuck in her room, tummy empty and grumbling as she tossed in bed, overcome with boredom, and sick of using her tricks to throw things at the wall.

And then, he was there, standing in front of her as if he'd been there a thousand times before. A man in dark clothing, but with red hair, just like hers (not dark like mother's, but light and shiny). His face was strange, with make up on, and strange designs, but he was smiling when he said, “Don't you just hate it when grown ups don't understand your jokes?”

For a moment, Rydra remembered how Mother often spoke of mean strangers who were out to hurt her, and how she should never talk to them.

But then the man looked at her, and as though they were sharing a secret, said, “I bet you wouldn't have been playing jokes on Granny Shaffa at all if she weren't so mean.” And Rydra had decided that this stranger wasn't so bad. After all, she'd been telling mother for _months_ how mean Granny Shaffa was, and if he was really out to hurt her, how did he get in the house at all?

She had smiled and said shyly, “Maybe,” which made the man laugh.

It wasn't a mean laugh either. It was a nice, warm laugh, like he really thought Rydra was something special. Surely, if he were out to get her, he would've had a mean laugh.

“Who are you?”

The man smiled again, and Rydra felt safe. “You may call me A'shur.”

“Ash-urr” she said it slowly, testing it in her mouth, deciding she liked it. “What do you want?”

“Why, to be your friend, of course!” He'd said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and suddenly, Rydra realized that, of course that was why he was here. What other reason could there have been?

“Okay,” she said. She wanted to be his friend, too. He was nice, and he thought Granny Shaffa was mean, and he thought her jokes were funny. And most importantly, he wanted to be her friend first. It made her happy.

“But don't tell Mother. She won't like it if I'm friends with someone who thinks my jokes are funny.” Rydra scowled distastefully, sticking her tongue out at the floor, where Mother was downstairs.

“Of course, of course. After all, if Mother knows, how are we going to have all the fun we want to have?”

Rydra had grinned at that, tossing her little hands cheerfully in the air as she squealed, “Yes! Fun! I like you very much A'shur!”

“I like you very much, too, Rydra. Very much, indeed.”   


End file.
